Shinsingumi Crisis Arc: when the head falls down
by shura-aura
Summary: Hijikata is face to face with Takasugi, Gintoki wants to help his precious friends, Takasugi knows how to play with the fire with both his old friend-Gintoki, and the Shinsingumi's soul and blade, how it will end?
1. prologue

First of all, I don't own Gintama; it belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

it's not my first time writing a story, but it's my first ever to write an anime fanfic, what more here. you know, this anime is quite different and all.

so please show me your support :) and most importantly, enjoy.

I'm sorry if it's not humor, cause I like serious stuff that ends up with a drama!

I'll upload the first chapter as soon as I see your support :$

Shinsingumi Crisis Arc: when the head falls down.

Prologue

As always, as in the morning when the sun rises and spread its radiation to the world. The same young man with his cigarette ablaze in his mouth spreading every then and now grey clouds, walking around the place, checking every room. Standing outside with sparkling eyes, he ordered his fellow, Yamazaki the obedient member, to call the unit for an announcement, as usual, a surprise one.

Within few minutes, all the unit gathered, it didn't need a magical power cause his presence was the only thing they need to straighten their backs and fall systematically in rows. All the unit were facing the one they respect or most probably fear, Hijikata Toshirou.

"let's see," The vice-commander murmured quietly when he saw the obedient crew. "I have to distribute an urgent tasks within you, any objections, you know, it's equal dying." He breathed in and out heavily trying to think deeply before speaking. Scanning the faces before him, Hijikata's serious face smoothened signaling no rejection. _Good_.

"we have to divide ourselves into two groups since the latest news weren't pleasing about the anonymous attacking which is striking the city,"

"so, it's not like an individual task, you have to be precise with your words, Hijikata-san." A calm voice interrupted Hikijata's announcement which cause the later to shrink his face in anger.

"Sugo, have you ever felt how it's to be cut into slices?"

"No," simply replied with the same tone, Okita was calmly observing the changing in Hijikata's face which amused him to no end.

"it's a group task, we can't risk your lives that's why _you have to protect each other back._" Hijikata paused for a moment, "the group that will be led at morning by sogo, the night shift will be led by me. Any objections?" it was clearly he wasn't asking for any, but in case anyone would like to lose their lives, he would be more than pleased to do it!

"what about me?" a thick voice from behind the vice commander spoke out with a face of a lost puppy. The commander, Kondo Iaso stared at Hijikata demanding further explanation.

"you will be here _protecting our place_." Hijikata replied coldly giving him the cold shoulder.

"ah, it sounds … nice!" trying to convince himself, Kondo left behind saying nothing but nodding agreeing to what his friend said.

They weren't aware that this mission, will cause them much more than protecting their city, what more, their friends. This mission will take what they treasure and what they love…

In an instant, the Shinsingumi will be a place for nothing, but emptiness…

soulless, heartless, they might become..

selfless .. they may be !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"finally," Yamazaki exclaimed as he stretched his hand out and the tiresome all his face could show. "a whole week following this bastard was no joke!".

The night shift group that was led by Hijikita caught the suspicious person who was attacking the city spreading fearsome among the citizen. The criminal was – to their disbelief - an old guy, getting furious whenever he is drunk…_seriously, I have been too worried for nothing_. Hijikata walked by Yamazaki and a train of thoughts were crushing his head, since this incident began and no one in the police could have rest peacefully.

"I swear if it wasn't for the vice-commander's words, I could handle this guy by myself, geez!" one of the group muttered disapprovingly about the unexpected end of the mission!

"stop saying that," Yamazaki replied furiously turning his back to see the fellow's face, "even though he was drunk, we couldn't get a hold of him! I wonder what will he become of if he is sober!" he ended frowning his eyebrows then once again turned his back to walk forwardly.

"if it wasn't for Hijikata-san, we could not do it." Another member of the group exclaimed, didn't like what he heard from his fellow.

"oi oi! Can you stop talking like women already?" Hijikata pause his steps which made the rest of them froze unconsciously. He snuffed off his cigarette to the ground by stepping on it by his shoe.

"I think there are holes in your brains from the continues working, you bastards" Hijikata breathed out quietly with a sulky expression scanning their faces one by one. "no matter how small the outcome is as long as we are doing our job to the fullest, that's all what we care about."

Everyone bowed their heads listening to the vice-commander's words, feeling how petty their thinking were.

The measurement of the work you do is not by the ending of it, not by the outcome you wish to have it, it's more about how you do your work, how do you enjoy it. He believed in that. And that's why he believed in every steps his fellows will choose. He believed in all of that.

_Tch, and am lecturing them while I myself can't believe it yet_!

When they reached their headquarter, Hijikata opened his mouth,

"Yamazaki, go with them and make sure they are handcuffing him till morning," With a sulky face he ordered Yamazaki.

"yeah, sure…" Yamazaki stops his movement when he noticed that his vice-commander was changing his way. "Hijikata-san, where are you going at this time?"

"I feel like walking,"

"but your face is too pale, you should rest a bit! It's dangerous outside"

"are you implying that I can't handle it myself?" Hijikata's face shrink in anger but he tried to hold it back.

"of course not, take care." Yamazaki steps behind bowing in apology to him then left in hasty.

_I can't rest assure, there is something bothering me_!

Hijikata wandered the city with a sleepy face, it was almost dawn, but he couldn't get off the strange feelings that captured him all of a sudden. Finally, his legs stopped him before a bar. Maybe he would shush off those feelings, who knows.

Drinking one cup, two, three… even though he was a light drinker, and don't drink that much when he is in a mission, but he couldn't help it and drank till his head was flying off his body. He couldn't feel his surroundings or the people that chit chat beside him. Nothing. And yet, those uncertain emotions would not leave him alone.

"_damn it, I feel nothing but suspicious…what's going on_?" he shouted, cracking the cup on the table, making all the eyes in the bar staring at him in amazement. He threw the money and left walking dizzily, didn't know where to go or he just didn't want to know.

_It's almost sunrise_. He whispered faintly, all the view of the drunken people were turning black and white. "_am I turning blind? Or cat?_" he paused trying to collect himself but couldn't. he drank way too much for his tolerance. _Damn it_.

After a long misery road he took, Hijikata finally reached the headquarter safely. Once his feet stepped in, he felt an aura of someone on the roof. He raised his head to make sure that the drunken didn't get over him. He didn't observe anything. He smirked to himself. _Stupid hallucination_.

Suddenly, from nowhere, Hijikata raised his head indifferently once again just to be shocked that the _hallucination_ he was thinking about, turned out to be reality. A man, with long green coat returned Hijikata's self smirk with a soft smile.

_What the_ … Hijikata couldn't believe what was before him. He couldn't even stand probably, how could he give himself to the false alarm his eyes sent to his brain?

"I feel like… I have seen you before," Hijikata whispered to himself. Trying to think probably, to give in to his hallucination. No matter how many times he rubbed his eyes, the man still there! _God damn_…

Hijikata closed his eyes forcefully, hundreds of thoughts were crushing his brain at that moment. _It can't be. How could someone enter our property_. _Why the hell did I even get drunk?_ He was trying to calm himself down with word after another till his eyebrows were frowning in disbelief and regret.

He slowly opened his eyes just to be shocked that the person who was standing on the roof, was actually before him, before his drunken eyes.

"_oh, Shit_.."

"glad to know that you do remember me, Hijikata-san" a soft voice echoed in Hijikata's ears making him more dizzy than ever.

"_who are you?_" with a fainted voice, Hijikata asked, more likely, still fighting his vision to be clear.

"we have met before, I daresay. And glad to meet you again, vice-commander"

Breathing heavily, Hijikata brainstormed his memory to get a hold of the moment that brought him once with this weird guy. _It's futile in this condition_. He reminded himself.

"I guess you're too brave to step in your graveyard…" Hijikata draw his sword with a trembling hand, nonetheless, he grab it with all his might.

"you're too weak to hold this sword, I daresay."

"Shut up" Hijikata shouted raising his sword up to slice the man before him apart. But as the weird guy said, he was too weak to concentrate.

From behind him, the weird guy lightly dodged Hijkata's move.

"I guess I have to change my plan, shall I start with you?"

"what?"

With no more questions, Hijikata's pupils widened and slowly getting smaller when the reality get a grasp of his body … a bunch of strings infiltrate his chest and abdomen leaving him wet with his own blood that spread on the floor.

"aaaaaa.." feeling the pain spreading all over his body, he couldn't handle it, coughing blood nonstop was all he did. The second moment the strings were pulled out his body which left him losing control and falling down on his knees. _Is this the end_?

A blurry vision was all he could see. Even his sword he couldn't longer hold, dropped it to the ground, feeling nothing…but emptiness.

"I've warned you you're not a match to me. Don't blame me." The weird guy stopped before the soulless Hijikata. "my name is Bansai, next remember it," he sat on his knees so that he can get a good view the injured body. "I hope there will be a next time." With nothing more, Bansai disappeared within a blink of an eye. "_Bansai_…" Hijikata murmured.

As the sun rose above the sky, announcing a new day. Sakata walked till the doorstep searching for the newspaper that always would be hanging right in front the door. "Shinpachi, you shouldn't be leaving with Kagura like that," He complained.

He yawned as he slowly opening the door. The moment his eyes caught the floor, he saw sea of blood right before him. This view cause the jolt to him, he froze for a couple of seconds. His eyes widened as he followed the source of this crazy bloody thing. The shock got over him.

"_what_….Hi-Hijikata-kun?" he said with a shocking hand jerking the unmoving body that rest next to his door.

"_Oi! Oi! Answer me! Oi!_"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_I have always wanted to touch your hand,_" a bright shadow of a woman glowed above Hijikata who was lying down the floor. He raised his bloody hand to reach the hand of the shadow, "_let's go together to where we actually belong, Toshirou-san._" The voice of the woman was like a string to his heart, every word she said was like a pump that pushes the blood through his body.

Even though he was severely injured, he could still recognize her…her soft voice that held nothing but warmth, her perfect figure, her scent…among the pool of blood he was in, he could smell her unique scent, a scent of heaven.

"_Toshirou-san, stand up, hold my hand and let's go._" He tried to stand up to follow her and to feel the touch that he has always dying to have…just once. When his legs helped him and gathered the least power he had to stand, the glow vanished within a tick of a clock … "_why did you leave me? You're too late._"

"**_Mitsuba…_**_wait_!"

Hijikata's eyes were wide open and the rhythm of his breathing was irregular. He was sweating all over his body, couldn't react much to his reality that struck him hard. He slowly regain the steady breathing of his, but his eyes were still feeling nothing but shock and pure emptiness.

"nightmare?"

He turned his head fearfully from the sudden voice that interrupted his forceful waking. "_yoruzya_?" he asked and disbelief was in his fainted voice.

"what? Aren't you pleased to see me?" Sakata retorted indifferently resting his head on his bare hand observing the almost-dead person before him lying on his futon… what more, in his room. _Tch_.

"wait…where am I?" Hijikata tried hardly to adjust his sitting, and of course he couldn't. It was like a knife cutting and reopening his wounds into slices, his body was on fire from the sudden spreading of pain. _Shit_.

"Oi oi…easy man! Take it easy, don't rush. You've to rest." Sakata held Hijikata's upper body and made sure to lay him on his back once again. Sakata could sense how the man before him was trying to endure the pain.

"the doctor said you should at least rest for 3 continuous days." Sakata adjusted his sit and looked straight into Hjikata's eyes, "at the end of the month, I need the full charge from you, this doctor took half of my salary!"

With no reply and a complete ignorance from the injured man, Sakata could not take it any longer. "can't you … at least…thank me? It's not like I'm waiting for thanks or appreciation, but at least show some, it won't hurt you, learn how to thank others! Oops!" he paused then leaned forward observing Hijikata's head closely, "or…are you having amnesia?"

"I don't recall asking you for help! Plus, move your damn head, you smell horrible,"

"oh really? If it wasn't me you would be dead for sure! But I won't negotiate more with you, it's a job I have to do."

"a job?"

"listen, I smell horrible because I was sitting here all the time! You were sleeping like a pig for a whole day not moving a bit!"

Hijikata once again tried to sit to have a proper face to face chit chat with this overpowering man. This time, with a cautious move, he bear the pain.

"how stubborn are you!"

"what do you mean by a job?"he asked not liking the word that came out of Sakata's mouth. Hijikata knows that the man before him would not spill irresponsible words, Sakata would mean everything he says…whether the meaning itself or beyond it!

"what?" Sakata's seriousness took over his face for a moment. "sleeping next to my door, aren't you asking me to babysit you? Huh!"

"I don't remember…" Hijikata stared into his hands trying to recall what exactly happened before coming here. The only thing that bothered him from the whole incident, _why did I bother myself and came here?_ His troubled face was like a crystal clear to Sakata's view which prevent him from talking more.

"don't take it hard on you, you will be fine." Sakata wanted to comfort him with even small words that might means nothing to some, but for Sakata if he hears it, he will be absolutely fine.

"Sakata-san," stopping the grey haired man from stepping out the room, Hijikata called while staring into his hands.

"huh?"

"**Bansai** … _have you heard of him_?" Hijikata raised his head to see the grey haired man's expression, to Hijikata's surprise, Sakata got quite stunned over hearing the name _Bansai_. Sakata's pupils were widened a bit over the thought,

_Out of all people, he fought Bansai…Takasugi's right hand? What a cruel coincidence_.

"**_Kawakomi … Bansai_**?"

"Sougo, spreading this rumor isn't on our advantage…"

"THIS IS NOT RUMOR," Discussing quietly in Kondo's room but Okita's anger broke the quite atmosphere. He interrupted Kondo with rage. "I have seen him, isn't the blood in the yard is a critical prove for you?"

"you have seen him, yet you didn't help him?" Kondo's voice slowly covered with disappointing. His eyes held a fainted candle that will lose the last ounce of light. "_Sougo_…"

"Kondo-san, the moment I was trying to reach him…he was already taken care of."

"I can't believe it….Toshi isn't weak to be killed easily."

"it's up to you to believe it or not, but the truth says he is finished."

A strong punch rest on Okita's left cheek leaving him lying on the ground. Kondo wasn't aware of his act, but Okita's heartless admission was breaking him apart. _How could you?_

"how can you be so easy on something like that? Haven't you thought of our comrades? How this will affect their wellness?"

Okita licked the blood on the edge of his mouth, and with cold eyes, he spited it out.

"sooner or later they will know the truth, there is no need for emotions here…" Okita stood steadily before his commander, with his cold eyes that held nothing but selfishness. "you know that we are at positions were might lose our souls at any point, emotions aren't meant to be here, Kondo-san. Remember that."

"you're pushing us to the edge…!" Kondo replied soullessly, couldn't agree more on what Okita said. His words were beyond than right, but…he wasn't talking about a normal guy…he was talking about Hijikata, the vice commander, his childhood friend, the blade of the Shinsingumi! How could he overlook his emotions? It was like asking him to live without his heart…is that even possible?

"Kondo-san,"

"get out Sougo, please."

"The Shinsingumi is in danger, this is just the beginning…we must not fall apart, we are stronger much more than the enemy could even imagine."

"Sougo…that's enough. Leave!"

"don't you trust us?" Okita left his words ringing in Kondo's head like a bell and walked out the room with a despair face. _We are falling_…

"we have overestimated their power, you said the vice commander? What a piece of trash." With an evil smile drawn on his fine skin, Takasugi rewarded his right hand that took care of the vice commander.

"this is just a compensation of what I have missed before." Kwakomi said bowing obediently to his boss.

"we have to burn their souls…we have to show them that anything that will stand against us, will turn into ashes." Takasugi fumes a grey cloud out of his mouth. "it will look less interesting since the one we thought was strong, is actually weak."

"I'll make sure that it will amuse you…there are still few people in the Shinsingumi who hold powers."

"I hope so…I'll show them how protecting isn't something easy…!" a laugh escaped his lips making him satisfied about his first step. "the thick branch is fallen…we will see how about others!"

_Bansai..no…Takasugi, I swear if you're behind this mess…I won't forgive you for hurting what I treasure!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With nothing much left to say, Hijikata and Sakata were out of words after the thunder question Hijikata left hour ago. Sakata was heaving a sigh every then and now thinking deeply about the possible way Takasugi could attack Hijikata especially or the Shinsingumi in general. He was holding a heavy burden on his shoulders, as if he was the one who caused the trouble.

_It's all a lie…saying that I would throw everything, everyone behind, it seems I still can't move forward!_

Cutting his train of thoughts, Hijikata stood up forcibly adjusting his cloth. With a predict reaction from Sakata, he stood after him immediately.

"what are you …,"

"as you see, I'm leaving." Without much explanation, Hijikata decided to leave the place even if his injured body won't help in this task. When he decides on something, he will do it no matter how it costs him.

"easy! How many time should I repeat myself? 3 days! 3 D.A.Y.S!" Sakata stood before him on the futon emphasizing on the last word.

"can you move?"

"no! I have told to take care of you, I have to do my job!"

"If I asked something like that, then you have to worry…but I don't remember asking you to babysit me, so let me be!"

The seriousness were covering the both expression of their faces, nonetheless, Sakata wanted to loosen up the mood a bit. He sighed once more and stared into Hijikata's eyes.

"you were defeated, weren't you?"

Hijikata's eyes widened over the out of the blue question, or more likely a truth exclamation. He gritted his teeth shamefully, he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the silver hair guy before him. He wasn't telling a lie…he was telling the truth, but, it hurts him to be told by the wrong person…it would be easy if it wasn't Sakata, it would be much easier! Hijikata gulped hardly his saliva as he slowly made an eye contact with Sakata.

Sakata was expressionless at that exact moment. He was staring endlessly at Hijikata, it was a stare of confrontation.

"move," Hijikata pushed Sakata's right arm aside. With no resistance from the later, Sakata smoothly moved a bit to make a way for the so stubborn guy.

"okay, but don't forget your sword," Sakata sat on his knees a bit to carry the sword that belongs to him. He stood once more in front of him to give out the sword to his owner. "you have to know that anything done in hurry, its result isn't as good as you'd expect it….just saying." Stretching more his arm to reach the black hair man before him.

Hijikata bit his bottom lip for a moment, he stretched his hand but for his disbelief, it was trembling like mad. _Damn damn it!_!

"why are you hesitating, am giving you what belongs to you!"

"what are you trying to do?" Hijikata put down his hand and didn't take away the sword.

What if he caught the sword and it fell down? He didn't want to be such a shameful samurai! He let his sword out of his reach once, when he was on the edge of dying, yet this excuse didn't ring a bill in his head, he didn't want to repeat the same mistake twice. Not before Sakata! _Over my dead body_.

"nothing," Sakata replied quietly. "just encouraging you to be burden to your comrades and to disturb their daily routine," he shush for a moment scanning Hijikata's face.

"Hijikata-kun, let me ask you, what do you think will happen if the head falls down?"

Hijikata's expression soften slowly over the thought. He bowed his head slowly as he build a scenario by himself…_what … will happen_?

"I'm leaving this sword here, it's your choice to decide. To rest or to resist." Sakata left the sword next to the futon and moved out the room.

_It's not like I'm listening to him…I really, really … need , rest_

With fainted voice echoed in his head, he sat cautiously on the futon grabbing his chest. The pain suddenly aches him as if it was pinching him. He breathed in and out while closing his eyes to maintain his control over his body. He scanned the room trying to remember why he came here, to this guy out of all people, but still, his memory betrayed him.

All of a sudden, he saw a white paper 3 foots away from his futon. He crawled to reach it. When he grabbed it…immediately a frown drawn on his face, bunch of questions jump one after one with no breath in between. When Hijikata was about to open the paper…

Sakata's hand snatched away the paper from Hijikata's.

"why are you sponging on the others business?"

"why is he sending you letters?"

"Can't he? Are you his lost mother?"

"answer me!"

"why should I take order from you?"

"GINTOKI!"

Like a thunder stopping both from moving, it was his first time ever to call Sakata by his first name which shocked Sakata in a positive way!

"tell me…why?" Hijikata wanted to break the tension mood between them by asking again.

"you aren't the one who came here … I mean by yourself,"

Rearranged his thoughts, putting the dots on the letters, trying to put the final pieces of the puzzle…

"Sougo…brought me here? He asked you to take care of me?"

"exactly,"

"Sougo…saw me,"

"he asked me to not let you be there until you're fully recover so that it won't cause much trouble to your comrades and bring their fighting sprits down," Sakata lied.

Okita asked for something else, but Sakata made up a request himself to not make a fuss with Hijikata who will lose his patience if he knew exactly what kind of request Okita wanted.

"_believe in them, and him_." Sakata said. He wanted to believe himself before saying it to Hijikata. The request seems irrational to him, but for every irrational beginning, there is a genius ending…that's what Sakata believes.

"I do!" Hijikata replied, faith was in his voice.

"Hijikata-kun,"

"what?"

"Takasugi…"

"I know…everything," Hijikata said turning his back to Sakata aiming to crawl back to the futon. Once he sat on it, he continued. "they are after us…they think the Shinsingumi are weak to be broken with one battle."

"they are strong,"

"we are stronger,"

"Bansai… I fought him once, he was no joke."

"I know… look at me! I have lost to him while couldn't raise my sword at him…couldn't cut him,"

"you were drunk…"

"I'm not a match to his ability of fighting, _I admit it_… but I have a soul of samurai that won't vanish unless I protect what I love."

"_protecting is a burden_." Sakata said with a low voice, like talking to himself. Hijikata could hear his mumbling, but after reading his sudden sad face, he preferred to pretend as if he didn't hear any.

"GIN-SAN! GIN-SAN!" a shout echoed in the lobby and slowly getting near the room till the door was opened.

"GIN-SAN! BAD NEWS! THE….!" The voice paused when he saw Hijikata and Sakata, one on the futon the other next to him. "Hiji…" with shock that jolted him and prevented him from speaking, Shimura paused with shriveled face as if saw a ghost before him.

"Shinpachi! Aren't you supposed to sleep with your sis with Kagura? What are you doing screaming at middle of the night!?"

"_you're … alive_?" with the same shriveled face, as if his soul was heavily taken out of his body, Shimura asked with fainted voice staring at Hijikata.

"what?" Hijikata asked tilting his head to the left in wondering.

With no more idle chatting, Sakata stood and held Shimura's arms and walked out the room while closing the door leaving Hijikata behind.

"what are you shouting for? What's wrong? Isn't it dangerous to walk at this time?" with his hand still on Shimura's arm, Sakata scolded him then pushed him lightly.

"Gin-san…is the one inside, is really Hijikata himself?" with disbelief, Shimura asked shivery.

"YES! Shinpachi, what about the bad news? Did something happen to Kagura?"

"the Shinsingumi is in chaos! They are preparing for Hijikata's funeral!"

"shshshshshs!" Sakata grabbed Shimura's mouth to make him lower his voice. "don't shout you idiot!" with one shout, Shimura nodded fearfully of the sudden action.

"Tell me again with low voice, preparing what?"

"I have met Yamazaki awhile ago, he was so sad that I couldn't hold it back… Hijikata is dead! They killed him!"

"who killed who exactly?! What are you talking about?"

"you can't believe how the shinsingumi in a horrible state! They're losing themselves!"

"they're holding…the funeral tomorrow?"

"but…if Hijikata is here…I have to tell them! They will gain their souls back!"

"wait wait wait! Where are you going happily like that…" holding his arm stopping him from taking more steps forward. "what you see here, forget it. We don't have to interfere!"

"Gin-san, but…"

A cracking voice stopped their conversation. _Hijikata_! Sakata ran to his room, to his expectation, Hijikata was nowhere to be seen. The window was opened, the cloth that Sakata lend to him was on the floor, and his uniform was gone. He went out by his choice…**he chose to resist**… **he** **chose to protect**, even if it meant **to be protected** in return!

_Hijikata_! Sakata thought of his injured body, will he be able to reach the headquarter?

"Gin-san, what are we supposed to do?"

"go to your sister, our mission is finished here."

"but!"

"this is a battle between them…we don't have to interfere" _it's a battle between his pride and his faith._ He completed with himself.

_This is all a mess…the Shinisingumi isn't a place to be played with_.

"Let's see you falling like a raindrop, screaming, I'll see all of that …" observing the Shinsingumi's headquarter from afar, Takasugi said smiling coldly. "soon so soon that I can't wait to destroy you by my hand." He ended his sentence stretching his hand forward, ordering his fellows to move forward, to **attack**. To start what their leader began. To **destroy**.

"this night will be yours." Kawakomi said bowing then followed the rest of the fellows.

"this night … the starts of everything I wished to have," Takasugi sighed satisfyingly, breathing in and out while imaging how the night will turn out…_mighty red_!

"Kondo-san! We are being attacked!" as the bombs were exploded breaking the front gate, the comrades were gathering preparing to defend their place, their lives, their friends…and their soul.

"Okita-san! What should we do? They are coming faster than expected!"

"advance! Don't let them scare you! We are stronger! We are the one who should be feared of!"

"YES!"

With a high talented group from Takasugi, they were able to advance much quicker to their advantage.

"_Are they demons_?"

Okita was trying to take down as many attackers as he can, but his fellows weren't as superior as him, which made him to help him and reduced his energy. In the other hand, Kondo was trying hard to jolt the enemy's movement.

"bastards!" slicing one attacker, "There are no time to be sad!" Okita shouted at his comrades as he took down 3 at once with one slash. "FIGHT!" Okita yelled at them with one breath as he running toward bunch of attackers.

"PROTECT WHAT DEAR TO YOU!" slicing…cutting…stabbing.

"SHOW THAT BASTARD WHO LEFT US," kicking one and threw him down,

"…WE CAN CARRY THIS MISSION…" _without him_ … while stabbing the one on the floor to finish him he continued with himself as the blood covered his face. He licked it and his eyes were like a serial killer who was waiting for more sacrifices… to see more blood. "_no one plays with the fire and escape safely_."

Within a blink of an eye, a big explosion occurred inside the headquarter making them to stop advancing and looking backward to where the explosion was.

"NO!" Kondo screamed unbelievably of the fire that spread faster throughout the headquarter.

"how?"

"we are finished!"

"this can't be!"

A despair murmuring were escaping the Shinsingumi's lips. Taking their spirits even more the bottom of a hole. With a black cave with no light, they were walking.

"STOP WHINING LIKE OLD GEEZERS, BASTARDS!" above the wall of the Shinsingumi, a thick voice caught their ears which made every head to look to the source of the voice.

A small candle, suddenly, grew bigger and lit to enlighten the dark road in the cave, it was a light of hope, a light of power…no one knows it but themselves.

"TOSHI!"

"VICE-COMMANDER! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"HIJIKATA-SAN! IMPOSSIBLE"

The smiles couldn't lie, couldn't be faked…his presence, was like a fuel to them…a whole new energy was created by his voice, only!

"huh? Alive? Who said am dead in the first place? Nothing is called impossible when we want something…and I don't want to die yet!"

"as I thought! You can't be killed!"

A soft yet fainted smile escaped his lips when he felt the warmth from them.

"I think the Shinsingumi needs help, but their prides prevent them? Whatever, we are here to repay you back what you did to us!" a man with a white coat with his crew, stormed the place and started to fight next to the Shinsingumi.

"Mimawarigumi!" Kondo exclaimed with surprise.

"nice to see you, commander." Sasaki Isaburo said with straight face.

"as expected from you, nothing leave your eyes" Hijikata said while walking to stand next to them raising his sword, grabbing it tightly and his cigarette in his mouth.

"I'll take care of you later, Sougo." Hijikata said defending himself from the wave of the attackers that suddenly increased.

"let's see if there will be next time, Hijikata-san."

"be sure to not be killed." Hijikata ended while defending Okita's back from an attack.

As the fire were striking the headquarter, the atmosphere was deadly hot as if it was absorbing their powers, nonetheless, they fought. They want to go on fighting believing in each other. No matter how many fell and die, they have to protect, to fight to protect!

"are you fine?" Kondo asked worried about his friend.

"If I weren't, I wouldn't be standing here."

"I see…now, it looks more interesting!" above the burning building, Takasugi said observing the battle with a half smile on his face.

"what should we do next?" Kawakomi asked.

"protecting…I like this word!"

"**_I like it even more, Takasugi" _**a third voice intrupting their conversation.


	5. Chapter 4

next chapter will be the final ... it will be a long one :)

thank you so much for whoever interacts with the story so far, I really appreciate your words :)

enjoy ^^

Chapter 4

"I see…now, it looks more interesting!" above the burning building, Takasugi said observing the battle with a half smile on his face.

"what should we do next?" Kawakomi asked.

"protecting…I like this word!"

"**_I like it even more, Takasugi_**…" a third voice interrupting their conversation. With a quick reflection of the interfered, Takasugi turned to see who was invited without invitation.

Like a cold breeze freezing the moment, mixing with hot flames from the burning building, taking the ashes up and turning the cold breeze down. Takasugi, for a second, panicked. The face before him wasn't expected…not for this battle at least.

A cold expression quickly took the lead on his face, covering his thoughts behind a clever mask, Takasugi could make the impossible possible…!

"it has been so long, Gintoki." Takasugi said with a low yet cold tone, keeping the shock inside himself.

"not a nice meeting…to be honest." Sakata replied with a serious face cutting any further idle chatting.

"you're bad at welcoming people, aren't you?" asking while putting a fake smile, Takasugi continued, "you're the last person who I'd imagine to meet here."

"keep your fantasia to yourself."

A laugh escaped Takasugi's lips at Sakata's blunt sentences. It seemed too obvious to Takasugi how Sakata wasn't pleased to see him around.

"I see, Gintoki." Walking tardily till he approached Sakata's face, his face was crystal clear…the seriousness wasn't a joke, the flame in his eyes wasn't burned out, the desire to protect was all written in his _hand_ and his blunt _eyes_.

"your eyes aren't changed. you've the same smell…a smell of something rotten." Takasugi said as he inhaled and exhaled a smoke on Sakata's face.

"you're the only one whose changed…to be the worst beast."

"it's natural, to change…you're the only one who isn't accepting this fact and still clinging on your past."

Gulping hard as the words exited his ears, Sakata heaved a sigh staring like endlessly at Takasugi's eyes.

"because the past has created the present me…" Sakata paused, giving Kawakomi a quick look then stared once again at Takasugi, "but you, erased your past to live a completely different life like an empty shell."

"hearing your wisdom words isn't going to change what I'm going to do. I'll destroy this world…who took away what precious to me."

"don't you dare taking this as an excuse to your selfishness."

Like a blaze, Sakata retorted angrily at the logic he heard from the guy before him. What more, involving his master to do horrible things on his name was more than boiling his blood to commit a massacre right now.

"what are you doing here?" Takasugi asked while turning his back to walk till the edge of the building, observing the battle that left many corpses on the floor. He smiled, sensing the advancing of his crew.

"to stop you." With nothing more, Sakata said those three words and slowly held his wooden sword aiming it at his old friend.

"why?" with half turn, and his only eye, Takasugi observed Sakata waiting for his "_predicted_" reply.

"because of those feelings that left your empty soul, those feelings that you won't sense it anymore…something that will lead you to live your life to the fullest." Holding his sword tightly as the words escaped his lips carefully…meaning every bit of it.

"feelings that will keep you alive? That's so like you, Gintoki. How old of you to keep repeating the same words all over again? How foolish of you to believe in these words." A sudden change of his expression, Takasugi's seriousness was obvious as day light with the change of his tone.

"let me tell you this advice, Gintoki." Turning full turn to face Sakata, "Protecting isn't meant to be made fun of…protecting is much deeper, someone like you isn't supposed to speak of it happily like that." He paused inhaling and exhaling with a poker face. "**Protecting is a burden**."

_Protecting is a burden_. Like a thunder shock kept Sakata paralyzed for a moment. _He thought the same_, Sakata thinks the same. After all, there are something in between them, they linked with the same burden…with the same pain! But, to be compared to him, to be like him, didn't please Sakata too much.

He breathed in and out, then smiled lightly over the sudden thought that existed his mind like a flashback.

"Protecting is a burden you said…" Sakata said lowering his sword and stood firmly. "one idiot has told me that to have soul, then you've to live, you've to protect what you love till your soul vanish..." he raised his sword aiming it to Takasugi again, but with a step that indicated he is going to attack so soon. "but I guess someone like you won't understand what a promise is, or what protecting is all about." He ran to attack Takasugi screaming like a madman.

Takasugi didn't blink his eyes for a bit, instead, he was smiling widely when Sakata finally decided to onslaught. To his prediction, his fellow was there to _protect_ him. Kawakomi dodged Sakata's sword away from Takasugi's body and kicked him on his abdomen making a space between the two old bodies.

"**_it's not your turn_**…I think there is no need to fight you now, Gintoki. The Shinsingumi are vanishing soon." Takasugi said while observing them as strong flames escaped the building and slowly taking parts down.

"you're not the one we should fight with, I daresay." Kawakomi said staring at Sakata's angry face.

"but if you're insisting, I'll be more than glad to see your agony and painful face once again…" Takasugi paused, scanning Sakata's lost expression. **_Once again_**…yes, he referred to that incident that once gathered them, and the same that made them took different paths. The same pain that linked them, yet the same pain that made them different. "I'll be glad to see you helpless, to lose what precious to you while you can't even protect yourself."

"TAKASUGI!" he breathed out heavily as the memory crossed him striking and taking his spirit down…_I can't protect…precious…STOP_!

"you care about them? They are struggling…look at them, they can't even stand firmly to protect what precious to them, how can you protect who are indifference?!"

"they're struggling to show you how protecting isn't easy as you claimed…to show you that they're stronger than you, even if it meant losing their lives." Sakata screamed while crossing swords with Kawakomi.

_Even if it meant losing their lives_…many has fallen dead, many has lost their confidence to win, yet, they were fighting nonstop. They tried to backup each other, to protect each other back. _Even if it meant losing their souls_…what precious to them isn't something will be bought by money, won't be replaceable…they were fully aware of that, that's why they fought, fought, and fought.

"coming here isn't by my choice, Hijikata-kun. Your spy was begging for help," Sasaki answered Hijikata's blunt question, _why are you here_. "Yamazaki you bastard!"

"to tell you the truth, I was planning to visit your grave, but didn't expect to see your corpse standing and backup us."

"shut the hell up, I'm not dead" _I'm going to kill Sougo for sure_! Cursing beneath his teeth, making a vow to take his revenge from the source of his messed up life. _What_ _is he thinking of when he made up a cruel lie?_! Still thinking of a lot of things, Hijikata couldn't calm his brain at all.

"concentrate, Hijikata-san. You'll be dead for sure now if you swim in your endless thoughts." Okita protected his vice-commander's back just to make sure the he won't be in debt to him.

"and that's what you want exactly, Sougo!" a smirk escaped Hijikata as he stared at Okita who didn't give damn to what he said.

"are they worms? Never dead! DAMN!" a flame of anger led Hijikata to swing his sword in anger and cutting every moving creature in front of him. _Shit, I'm warned out_.

"_Kondo-san_!"

"_Commander_!"

"forget about me, care about yourselves." Kondo said to his comrades that surrounded him making a human shield.

"it's an order from the vice-commander…" one of the comrades replied, ready to sacrifice his life for the sake of his commander.

"don't worry, Kondo-san. We are prepared to be your shadows."

"everyone…._thanks_!"

Ironically, Hijikata was standing on the same spot that he was attacked at that night. He couldn't tell if the blood around him was still his or if it got mix with the injured and dead bodies. But, he remembered **how weak was he, how regretful is he**. For odd reason, he turned his back to see the roof that carried the weird guy who led him to his miserable state he is facing now.

Hijikata raised his head to see fire eating the place, feeling agony over the things that got carried away from him…

his fellows,

his place,

his headquarter…

when he finally found a place to strongly belong to, it snatched away from him. _Not anymore_.

Something caught his eyes within the flames of the burning building. A strange movement with sparkling touch every now and then. _Could it be? Impossible_!

With no more thinking, he ran toward the burning building ignoring every attacker.


	6. Final chapter

**Final Chap****te****r **

The head means a lot to its body!

"what's wrong Gintoki?" sitting on the edge observing the fight between Kawakomi and Sakata with pleasure in his eyes.

"haven't you learned from your previous experience?" Sakata ignored Takasugi, talking to Kawakomi who insisted in fighting him.

"I was testing you that day, I daresay."

"I'll be sure to make you fail your test again, Bansai."

Stopping for a moment, Sakata looked at Takasugi's way "I'll take your plan down," he said pointing his sword at his old friend's chest.

"oh please, stop the ideal speech"

"you'll leave this place," crossing sword with Kawakomi but couldn't complete his sentence when Kawakomi took Sakata's shifted mind to his advantage and draw a deep cut on his right shoulder.

Trying to defend himself for this moment by grabbing the sword by his bare hand till it bled nonstop, Sakata took it out his shoulder while closing his right eye, suffering was all written over his face.

Ignoring Sakata to observe the battle to see how much has it progressed, Takasugi sighted a running figure toward the building…a smile enlightened his face, making him satisfied for the next step he would go on with.

"retreat…TAKASUGI, I'M WARNING YOU!"

"if you defeat him, I'll think about it."

"TAKASUGI!"

A laugh escaped his mouth. He was enjoying seeing the people around him suffering. To him, it's a sign for the beginning of the end!

Takasugi stood and walked till he was on the door of the exit. Leaning his back on the edge of the wall, waiting for his prey. A smoke was exhaled with pleasure from his mouth.

"DAMN," Sakata cursed as his sword was controlled by Kawakomi's strings. Taking advantage of the strings, Sakata pulled the green hair guy by his sword till he fell on him, with another move…

"DISAPPEAR!" Sakata pushed Kawakomi to the ground and stabbed his back with the string still encountering the sword…

A blood marched out from Kawakomi's mouth as he fell on his chest.

"you've failed your test," Sakata tried to arrange his breathing then searched for his old body…

"TAKASU…" Sakata paused when he witnessed something that he hasn't even dreamt of. "_what are you doing_?" with a soft tone, shocking was covering his expression, Sakata was more likely asking himself if the view before him was reality or fantasy.

"isn't it fair to take down one of your precious too?" holding a black hair guy by his hair with his right hand while putting the sword on his neck by his left one, Takasugi said with an evil smile, and cold eyes.

"I'll show you how protecting is a burden, Gin." Takasugi said drawing a half smile on his lips with an evil stare, waiting the change of Sakata's expression or response.

"so?" Sakata said, trying to hide his fear of the possible repeating of his past before his eyes.

"I'll show you how helpless you're...your precious will be gone with the wind."

"wait wait…whom precious to whom?" a thick voice interrupting, irritated about the conversation he heard. "I prefer to die instead of standing here like a woman asking for help!" Hijikata mumbled over the situation he was in.

Takasugi didn't comment on what Hijikata said, instead, he got the sword even more closer to Hijikata's neck, in response to him. _This is just the worst of the worst_. Hijikata thought closing his eyes in irritation about the situation more than fearing it.

A quick punch from Takasugi's hand that held the sword to Hijikata's abdomen reopened his wound even more which left him groaning in pain. For a second, Hijikata lost his vision from the pain…he was about losing all his senses gradually but he tried to endure it. Takasugi grabbed his hair painfully to straighten up his posture.

"_you're such a torturer_…" Hijikata mumbled in pain with a low tone, eying the one who threatening him with the edge of his eye which amused Takasugi to some extent.

"Takasugi…I have defeated him, be a man and retreat!" trying to hold his anger back, Sakata kept his poker face alive.

"are you sure?"

"WATCH OUT!"

Within a blink of an eye, just the same technique Kawakomi used for Hijikata, he was applying it to Sakata…and Sakata wasn't aware of it till the strings infiltrated his chest and legs.

with a quick reflection, Kawakomi pulled out the strings strongly leaving Sakata sitting on his left knee trying to gather his control and not losing his concentration.

"_oi_, _you've crossed the line_…one eyed guy!" with deep serious voice, Hijikata said. He punched Takasugi by his right elbow with all his might, leaving a small cut of the sword on his neck, but he managed to escape from his grasp. Hijikata immediately stood next to the injured Sakata in the middle between Takasugi and Kawakomi.

"I haven't imagined your face to be ugly like that, Takasugi!" a smirk left Hijikata's lips. "it hurts, like those flames." Hijikata said staring at the pool of blood beneath Sakata, reminding himself and the injured guy how painful the strings are. He heaved a sigh then turned his back to see the barely awaken Bansai.

"Gintoki, so...you're really siding with them?"

"I'm not siding with any…I just don't want to regret anything."

"in the beginning, I really didn't want you to get involved, but since you resist…I want to see you regretting."

"it's true...you both, know…each other?" a quick question escaped Hijikata's lips aiming it at the injured Sakata. _as the rumors said, Sakata was with them in that war_...Hijikata couldn't prevent himself from connecting his thoughts and putting the dots on the letters to complete the missing piece of the puzzle.

"it's not the time for investigation," Sakata stood on his feet heavily, staring at his old body, Takasugi.

"take care of Bansai, Hijikata-kun."

"what?"

"what!"

"first of all, why are you here?"

"are you serious?"

"YES!"

"can't you read the atmosphere, idiot!"

"this is our war!"

"am not here because of your endless battles, I'm here to put an end of the past."

"_end_?"

"hearing you like that, sure you've nerves both of you... my patience is wearing thin!" Takasugi interrupted them with poker face.

"I won't be able to carry you, make sure to stay alive." Hijikata said, his back was leaning on Sakata's.

"don't be fool. I need my money from you, I won't let you die unless I have it."

With nothing more, both of them moved forward to **fight against their weaknesses, their prides, and their pasts**.

"Takasugi, retreat…let's start from the beginning," Sakata said when their swords crossed, didn't want to hurt his old friend yet. There was a small hesitation in the corner of his heart. After all, they were once together, sharing the same morals, the same principles, the same past!

"as if I'd give in to your rubbish talking,"

"you've to build…"

"I've to destroy, and you're the first!" interrupting Sakata's sentence with poker face, Takasugi started to attack.

they have dodged every steps, it was a tough battle between two stubborn guys, one believes in himself, and the other believes in himself along his friends. Even though, Sakata was severely injured, yet he maintained his professionalism in fighting.

But his worries led him to overlook his own fight to witness how Hijikata was fighting Bansai, Takasugi took it to his advantage and attacked him, stabbing on his abdomen deeply…too deep that he for a second lost his vision.

"SAKATA!" Hijikata, on the other hand, couldn't help but to scream out his name in order to wake him up. His worries took over him which made him losing control in his own battle the later, but he managed to dodge the almost stabbing sword from Bansai coincidently. _Damn_!

"I see your fighting ability is near to zero. Don't underestimate me Gintoki, I won't hesitate to take …." Takasugi paused while his pupils were widened over the view before him. Sakata screamed from the pain and the anger at the same time and raised his sword sharply aiming it at Takasugi's shoulder, instilled it too deep till he stuck to the wall.

"_don't think lightly of me, Shinuske…I can rip your heart apart if I want_,"

"_what a demon_…" Hijikata thought of Sakata while dodging Bansai's attack.

"I see you're much better than expected," Kawakomi said cutting Hijikata's thought with a smirk.

"don't underestimate me, weirdo."

"I see you command them to make human chains in order to shield your boss, how expected from you Shinsingumi to keep your boss alive," Kawakomi commented after observing how the Shinsingumi were defending Kondo with all their might. "Isn't it selfish of you, high ranked people, to sacrifice the ones below you?" Kawakomi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oi, Do you know what happens if the head falls down?" Holding the sword above to his chest, Hijikata asked in mad tone.

"just exactly the same when you were disappeared, I daresay!"

"the body will be in chaos," Hijikata corrected him, then continued while crossing swords with Kawakomi."and when the body loses control of its parts, it will lose sense of reality and it will be too late to get it under control..."

"sacrificing yourselves for the head is crazy thing to do..."

"and it's much crazier to take it down," Hijikata interrupted him, "Bansai...taking the head down or keeping it alive ... Just getting near it will cost you so much, Just exactly what we are doing now!"

Bansai smiled a bit at Hijikata's words, thinking about his words deeply but his response was a quick attack that cut Hijikata's left arm a bit. Groaning a little bit, Hijikata reflected quickly by lowering his body to return the attack by stabbing Bansai's leg.

"I see now why they call you the _demon_ vice-commander."

"do you know what the head gives you?" Hijikata ignored him completing his speech with a lot of anger conquering him bit by bit.

"let me hear it."

"it gives you identity," Hijikata cut Bansai's arm,

"it gives you power," trying to attack from behind but Bansai defended himself.

"it leads you to the right path," Hijikata said remembering how Kondo means a lot to him. Kondo isn't any kind of commander, he is much more to Hijikata.

Hurting him means cutting Hijikata apart.

Hurting him means he does nothing proper as a friend.

Hurting him means losing the Shinsingumi...the place that gathered him with his friends and comrades. where he can stand firmly, knowing exactly where to belong.

"THE HEAD GIVES YOU CONTROL!" with anger reaching the maximum, Hijikata screamed his lungs out while crossing his sword with Bansai's.

"Shinsingumi, you are bunch of loyal dogs...playing it wrong, no matter where is your head, you're losing yourselves for nothing, I daresay!"

"you're the wrong player in this field... I daresay!" Hijikata mocked Bansai's way of talking while giving the battle field a quick look. "keep that in mind, when you feel headache, you might lose to it, but we fight it no matter how the result is." He paused, with anger covering his face slowly, "and ... DON'T YOU DARE CALLING OUR HEAD NOTHING WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Just when he was about to get his anger out of his body, a strong explosion in the entrance paused them. Dozens of helicopters and trunks were invaded the headquarter coming to rescue the police, which relieved the comrades to the maximum and charged them to fight with high spirit.

Sakata took out his sword that instilled in Takasugi's shoulder.

"retreat…there are no chance for you to survive here,"

"really, "

"your message has been delivered…retreat!"

"Gintoki…you really don't know me yet,"

"I don't care, retreat!" Sakata knew carefully that Takasugi wasn't using all his power, he knew it was merely a threat, but a strong one!

"look back, you weren't able to protect him…just like before,"

Sakata turned his back to see the reality that he didn't want to get in touch with anymore, but to his surprise, Hijikata was still fighting on his feet, instead…the unexpected thing happened to Sakata himself, a second stab infiltrated his back like a bullet. "_Takasugi_!"

"this is just the beginning, Gintoki…haven't I told you? Don't turn your back to your enemy, ever!" he left the spot signaling for Bansai to leave.

"_enemy_..." falling on the floor, Sakata was hurt somehow to know that they reached this level of relationship, from friendship to enmity... how hard could that be for Sakata who treasures everything around him? trying to rebuild what had destroyed before his eyes, to continue the path of his _sensei _and carry it on...

how painful to hear it straight from his old friend mouth...

_no one knew, but Sakata himself._

Bansai jumped over Hijikata's head while taking a gun aiming it to the sky and shot it. it was a signal for retreating. "I'd like to have a match with you, Hijikata-san. Nice fighting with you, when you're sober!"

They disappeared within a blink of an eye, Hijikata turned to where Sakata was. He was leaning on the wall breathing in and out with irregular rhythm.

"oi! Pull yourself together!" Hijikata sat on his kness, slapping Sakata on his face.

"Have I said something like _anything done in hurry, its result isn't as good as you'd expect it_? I think I've changed my mind, sometimes it does work well." Sakata said with chocking breath.

"it works with me, not you…unfortunately,"

"Are you bragging?"

"why were you watching me, idiot? _Don't you believe in me_?"

"_you're idiot_."

"let's get down, it's suffocating here." Taking Sakata's arm around his neck, Hijikata tried to stand with his fellow.

When they reached where everyone was, Hijikata slowly lost his balance and fell on the floor with Sakata. Breathing in and out heavily as they were staring at each other…with fading smiles.

"_sensei…_,"

Sakata opened his eyes in fear of the scene he witnessed. The rhythm of his breathing was irregular…

"nightmare?" a thick voice interrupted his forceful waking. He turned his head to the source of the voice. "_Hijikata-kun_!"

"what? Aren't you pleased to see me?" Hijikata smirked over the copying of the way Sakata welcomed him when he was in the same condition once.

"where am I?"

"Hospital." He paused then asked, "how do you feel?"

"better than you, I guess!"

"getting cuts all over your body isn't something I will envy you about! I'm surprised you're still alive though! How many souls do you have?" joking with straight face, Hijikata was somehow pleased to see the guy before him was recovering quickly.

"how funny you are! I can't stop laughing ... Ha ha ha !" Sakata mocked him with a lame face.

"easy easy! Laughing is not good for your wounds." with a straight face, Hijikata continued on the sarcastic situation...till nothing left to be said!

"how are your comrades?"

"we are recovering quickly…" Hijikata paused recalling the nightmare that happened to him, but decides, as he always does, to move forward. "despite the loss we have, we are still standing, no one will break us…"

Sakata nodded silently, thinking with him how that night was horrible…most likely to them.

"why haven't you told me?"

"about what?" adjusting his sitting, Sakata looked straight into Hijikata's eyes to know on what exactly he was talking about.

"the truth behind Sougo's letter." Taking out the letter from his pocket, Hijikata raised it before Sakata.

"ah!" he turned his head to cover his so-not-the-right-time-to-talk-about it. "should I?"

"it was because of you, the mess had started!"

"what!? Aren't you even thankful for me taking care of you!? Or even to Okita-kun who carried your big body to me?"

"thankful to the one who spread rumors in order to test his comrades and pressure them? Or thankful to the one who lied to me and said there was nothing? Huh!"

"my head! My head hurts! You cause me headache!"

A sudden silence spread all over the room but quickly broken when Hijikata whined,

"How could he be so heartless to spread rumors about my death! And what more, why have you approved to get along with this mess he created!?"

"in what position should I refuse? I need money, how can I say NO!" Sakata lied, he was hesitated to accept it…but deep inside him he wanted to believe in Okita, to give him chance…reading his irrational letter caused him jolt for a second….

_"Danna, _

_Sorry to bother you, but please take care of Hijikata-san. He was beaten up badly by anonymous man. In fact I want him to die, but I know how Kondo-san will feel. _

_I have a plan, hope you will help me with it without rejecting it. I might sound stupid, but please, I need to do it. I need to test our comrades' pride, faithfulness, loyalty. I need to see how they will manage to get through trouble without the vice-commander around…I need to test it starting from the commander himself, so please, keep Hijikata in your place till he fully recover, till the coming war is finished._

_PS: I will give you the money you need if you will accomplish my wish._

_Okita Sougo."_

"I myself didn't know he would go to that extent...spreading rumors about your death!" Sakata said thoughtfully.

"I don't know how this kid is thinking?!"

"I do believe that every irretional beginning, has a genius ending!" With a soft smile, Sakata said eying Hijikata, giving him the reward feeling! Hijikata frowned a bit but slowly smoothened his expression then whined again with a low tone...

"I still don't understand this sadist!"

"aren't you over with this topic yet?"

"Shut up! How can I?"

"awww!"

"OI! SHUT UP! Why haven't you died instead!"

"I wish if I hadn't taken care of you and died from the loss of blood!"

"what a jerk! I wish Sougo would give you the cold shoulder and your beloved money won't be sent to you!"

A silence covered the room, nothing could be heard but the sound of the breeze from the opened window...

"Sakata-San,"

"WHAT? Another lame joke?"

"thank you..." trying to avoid the eye contact, Hijikata said hesitantly.

"I ... I didn't hear you," with a shock voice, staring immediately at Hijikata, Sakata continued, "can you raise your voice!? Speak up when you're thanking, Damn it your pride! What have you said?" he slowly spoke with a higher tone getting furious and impatient because of the person before him.

"DIE!" Hijikata shouted furiously too, didn't like to repeat himself, what more, to thank!

"you know what?" Sakata gave up on him, then screamed getting his head closer to Hijikata's, "OUT OF ALL PEOPLE…"

"I HATE YOU THE MOST!" Hijikata completed with frowning face...too.

They might have connected with much similarities, but the difference gathered them.. and to them, the things that linked them are beyond words.

true friends might born by fighting... Sometimes,

while "hated" friends, can create miracles .. Sometimes too!

END

**Thank you so much for your support, **

**hope you have enjoyed reading it till the very end 3**

**I'll be more than glad to read your comments and your thoughts ^^ **

**thanks.**


End file.
